Words
by Moonsetta
Summary: I simply wanted a cup of tea. I should’ve known better, Raph’s back, he wants to have a few ‘words’ with me about one of my latest creations. What the heck, my TMNT show up too? Maybe if I can make it to the window…


I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"AH!" I yelled as I dodged a flying teapot, "Come on Raphael was that honestly necessary?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted and started running after me.

"What did I do now!?" I screamed back at him as I climbed on top of my bookshelf.

"YOU KILLED LEO!"

"How many times must I say I'm not going to kill any of you?" I asked, "I vowed it hot head."

He growled and started shaking the bookshelf, "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

I started swaying with the bookshelf and made dangerous leap into the air, aiming for the doorway to the kitchen. Unfortunately, I slipped a bit as I jumped and only made it halfway but I found myself not on the floor. I looked up and met a red masked face. I almost freaked and ran when I realized this turtle had swords instead of sais.

I took a deep breath full of relief, "Thanks Leo."

"Anytime Moonsetta," he said politely.

"LET ME GO I'M GONNA FREAKIN' KILL HER!!!" Raphael shouted a few feet away.

I looked to see that he was being restrained by Mikey and Donny as my blue banded version of the hot head came up behind him, successfully knocking him out with the blue wrapped pommel of his sai.

Once the red masked menace known as Raphael laid slumped on the floor I was slowly set back on my feet.

"Thanks guys, but how did you know?" I asked my TMNT.

"Michelangelo told us," Leo said.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted, "Michelangelo?"

I quickly turned and yanked a parcel from my closet, "Give this to him."

"Why?" Raph asked as he glanced at with a nervous eye.

"He left it, I simply want to return it," I said, knowing my mouth and eyes were twitching as I imagined the dress he had left.

It was pale pink covered with 50 pounds of white lace. I still have nightmares, it was Michelangelo's so called, revenge. Yeah, I guess Raphael isn't the only turtle unhappy with me.

"Well, we wanted to pay you a visit anyways," Donny said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, we haven't really been around since your story, 'Because We're Brothers', we're getting kind of bored," Raph admitted as he set the package down on the coffee table.

"I understand," I said with a bowed head.

I took a nervous glance at the unconscious Raphael and took a deep breath, "Sorry guys, I've been so busy lately and testing week is coming up at school."

"Hey perfectly understandable," Mikey said, "Make sure you get high scores and get yourself into a good college."

"I'll try," I said with a sheepish smile, "Now there is sequel to 'BWB' but I want to wait until I finish either, 'WL' or 'YHNI'.

"Don't worry, it's nice to stay busy," Leo said with a sideways smile before glancing across the room at the unconscious turtle, "So what did you do to make Raphael so angry?"

"Well, you guys know that I don't kill any of you right?"

They all nodded and then Raph spoke up, "You do come close but you never actually kill anyone."

"Raphael can't seem to understand that, have you guys read my creation, 'Famous Last Words'?

"Leo and I have," Donny said.

"Yes, you're a very descriptive writer," Leo said, "I must admit I was close to tears. Donny was in tears."

"I was not!"

"You were," Leo said with an amused smile and a gaze that couldn't be beat.

"Fine," Donny said, crossing his arms and pouting.

I shook my head with a small laugh, "You guys are the best."

"You better believe it!" Mikey shouted.

"So what happens after?" Leo asked, "You're not one to leave a story just like that."

"I know, I'll be informing the, 'public' about what we were discussing previously."

"Oh," Donny said with wide excited eyes, "You're actually going to put that in the next part of the story."

"Would the 'Reversible Death' work on us?" Leo asked with a skeptical eyes.

"I suppose it's possible," Donny murmured.

"Geeks," Raph and Mikey said in unison.

"HEY!" Leo, Donny and I shouted, "We are not geeks!"

"AHH!" a roar rang out and I ducked behind Leo before the now conscious Raphael could run me over.

"GET OVER HERE YOU-"

The red banded hot head was silenced as a bo staff hit his head.

Donny took a deep breath, "This guy has major anger issues."

"He should've taken my advice and meditated," Raph said as he reached up to wrap the tails of his blue mask around his hand, "It might help him you know."

"I know," I said as I stepped away from Leo, "He's just a hot head."

"That could get him killed someday," Mikey said as he looked over at the group from behind my refrigerator door, "Whoa, kumquats!"

"Go ahead Mikey," I said as the young turtle dug into the plastic container of the small orange fruit.

Donny took out a small phone like device, "I better call Donatello and Michelangelo to come pick him up. Raphael's becoming an annoying nuisance."

"Uh, they might be mad at me too," I said quietly.

"What the shell for?" Raph said, "You ain't gonna kill anyone."

"He's just overprotective, like you, Leo and Leonardo," I said with a sly smile.

"Ugh," Raph said as he rubbed his eyes, "I need a good two hour long meditation session."

"I agree," Leo said with a nod, "Let's head home."

Donny turned to Mikey, "Leave the kumquats little brother and let's drop Raphael off and make sure he can't come here again."

"Ok," Mikey said popping a last kumquat into his mouth before helping his immediate older brother lift up the red banded Raphael, "Hope to see you soon dudette!" Mikey called as they faded away.

"Wait the package!" I yelled and let out a sigh of relief as Raph popped back in and retrieved it before disappearing once again.

I smiled and went back to the kitchen. Seems Mikey was generous enough to at least leave me one kumquat. Oh well, now where's that broccoli…

* * *

I dream too much.

And if you must know those turtles are my TMNT version. They're in my story, 'Because We're Brothers.' I am writing a sequel I just want to finish a story before I start posting this new one.

Ok, I'm not so scared of Raphael now. Not while I've got my TMNT at my back.

Well I hope you liked it.

~Moonsetta


End file.
